My soul to take
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Mitsuki knows it is her time to die. but Takuto doesn't want her to. unfortunatly his denial leads to her death. the death is cosidered a partial suicide. will she become a shiniogami ike them... or will her soul dissapear into eternal lonliness.


Hello! I'm a bit new to Full Moon… =.= hehehe… I've actually only read the first two books!... so if I'm messing things up in any of my Full Moon stories, well I'm really sorry! I just hope that you as the reader can enjoy the story! 3

****************************************=~.*=

**Takuto's POV**

"…_Take off on these wings of love_

_Soar into the rainbowed horizon _

_My love, I'll find you once more _

_We will meet under the full moon _

_Join hands with me _

_And we will leave this place _

_No matter what, know I am waiting for you _

_So we may be together again…" _

I listened for more of her song, when Meroko made me realize something,

"Takuto that was Mitsuki's voice!" her tone was urgent and worried

"Yeah, that was her voice…" I said

"No, I mean that was _Mitsuki's_ voice, NOT _Fullmoon's _voice" she said, she was already in her stuffed rabbit form and flying off towards the place she had heard Mitsuki's voice, but if Mitsuki was singing as herself, and not as Fullmoon, then what could it mean? ...unless she was, dying

"HEY! SHORTY!" I called and flew off to where Meroko had just gone. I found her on a rooftop of a building, she was now struggling to breath, and I was about to transform her into her teenaged self so that she could breath again, but she held up one hand to stop me

"I-it's okay Takuto, I just want to sing as ME for the last time." Meroko was in bunny form and tugging at her, pleading at the same time.

"What's all this crap about last time?" I asked urgently and somewhat angrily, but, mostly worriedly. Mitsuki just gave me one of her smiles and for some reason looked really wise, then she said "You should know, my time is up, Mr. Death I believe today is the day I first met you…" I looked at her frantically

"No, Mitsuki, you can't die now!" she looked tired,

"Takuto, I have gotten to live my dream, I became a singer, for a whole year, and I had you guys, my lovely friends of the forest, I have had a great life. But now, we can't go back on things, you told me a year ago that I only had a year to live, well now that time is up. But promise me one thing"

"Alright, anything, I'll do anything for you" I told her, she raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"Anything eh? I'll hold you to that right now, I want you to promise, that you will take my soul"

Honestly I didn't know how to react to that one, I-I couldn't let her die like this! But it was true, her time _was_ up. But did she have to tell me to take her soul? I couldn't bear to take something to dear of hers… but she asked me.

"Mitsuki, I-I- I can't do that!" I told her, and then more quietly I added "I… love you"

She stopped looking so wise now, and looked more like a kid again, we were both blushing like mad and Meroko sighed "I thought so" she muttered sadly, she was in human form now, her pink hair hanging limply to her waist and her rabbit ears drooped low, everything about her seemed wilted, she began to fly off

"Hey! Meroko, where are you going?" asked the all-to-familiar and annoying voice of Izumi. Meroko whipped around and faced Izumi; she had a few tears coursing down her face when she spoke

"What do you want Izumi?" he flew up to her and caressed her face

"You know what I want"

"Well you can't have me! You know that I only love T-Takuto" she stumble over the last sentence a bit and was crying even more after that

"You say that you love him, but he keeps hurting you! Besides didn't he just confess his love to Micky?" he pointed to Mitsuki and me, I had wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, I was both embarrassed by how close I was to her, and pleased. But Meroko wasn't.

"Damn you Izumi, why won't you just let me be?"

"You know I can't do that" he said

"BUT WHY?" she asked, having a hard time holding back her tears

"You know why" he answered again

"No I don't! That's why I asked!" she exclaimed

"I love you" he told her

"So? I know that" she replied puzzled

"See? I told you that you knew that!" he said angrily

"Your love is not a valid reason Izumi" she said childishly. He flew towards her and kissed her.

"Poor Meroko" I whispered to Mitsuki

"She's not poor, love is the greatest thing someone will ever find in this life, er, or in your second life…" she said, I smiled at her, my face burning the whole time, when was the last time I was so comfortable with someone, and so in love like this?

"Takuto… please take me" I froze, I had finally told her the truth, about how much I loved her and cared for her, and she still wanted me to take her soul?

"Mitsuki…"

"Look Takuto, I am going to die today." She began

"No! You're not!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I am, and… I'm afraid of dying, not to say that I never saw it coming, but it's kind of scary. All I ask from you is to take my soul and guard it, because… I would be very happy if you were the one to do it" she confessed. I held my head in my hands and stayed silent, what could I say? I did not want to take her soul, but I did want her to be happy…

she took my agonized silence the wrong way and when I looked up again she was standing on the edge of the building's roof, teetering way to close to the edge for my comfort then she spoke her voice eerie and vacant

"If you can't take my soul, then maybe my soul could join you, in another way…"

"But what about your Eichi?" I asked as a final resort, she looked even more saddened

"I just received a letter. He died. My reason for becoming a singer and reason for hope, my love… is gone." A few tears were streaking down her face; she turned around and faced the edge of the building.

"Ironic, isn't it? The same place I was born, so too will I die" I looked at her and looked at the building and back _'the same place where she was born, she's going to die? Then this is… the hospital!'_' I didn't know why that bothered me so much, but it did. I had to stop her.

"Mitsuki, don't do it, please!" I begged flying towards her ever so slowly

"Take my soul"

"I can't" I said desperately, she leaned back slightly and spoke quietly

"Takuto, I really like you. Your kind at just the right moments, and you know how to cheer me up, you even let me live my dream for a whole year. And now that I know how you feel about me, well that just makes me even happier; because I think I might be the first human to fall in love with a Shinigami."

If I had thought that my confession had been hard, and had stunned her, or if her request for me to take her soul had been silencing, then there were no words to describe how hard THAT confession had to have been, and I was so shocked to discover that she may love me back that I just stood there unsure of what I should say, and what form I should be in.

"Micky… don't tell me you're really in love with Takuto…" Izumi asked incredulously

"Huh? Why not?" the three of us asked

"Because… he, is such a failure!" he said smiling his sadistic grin and laughing

"…" we had no reply for THAT, well maybe I didn't, and Mitsuki didn't, but Meroko DID, she backhanded him hard

"IZUMI! YOU IDIOT!" she shouted angrily, he didn't reply.

"SPEAK DAMMIT!" Meroko demanded; still she did not get a reply. She turned around "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TALK!" Izumi gave her a reply then, he kissed her again waging his tail

"Awww… Great now you've transformed" she said sarcastically and sardonically

"…"

"Technically, it's your fault Meroko" I said "I mean if you hadn't of back handed him, he wouldn't have transformed"

"But I was defending you!" she cried

"True, but I know it's _Izumi _he's an idiot, I usually ignore him anyways" I told her, I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder

"Idiot? I'll show you who's the idiot!" said Izumi back in his human form, he aimed a snap kick at my head, but I dodged it

"You guys! Don't fight!" cried Mitsuki, she tried to get closer to us, and farther away from the dangerous ledge, but she tripped and fell backwards, her scream pierced right through me, I pushed Izumi away and flew towards her as fast as I could, Meroko tried to get to her too, even Doggy tried to catch her, but she fell to fast and she hit the ground with a sickening crunch, I felt nauseated, but I flew towards her body.

"Oh my god, is she dead?" asked Meroko, Mitsuki answered that question for her when she reached up and grabbed onto her

"I'm… sorry guys… I guess I… let you down… eh? I love… you all… very dearly… so please… don't leave me…" after 'me' she said no more, and the light faded from her eyes, I wept bitterly.

"Yo, failure boy, it's not the end for her, in fact, we should go and see the boss, maybe he'll have something planned out" said Izumi, I nodded, absolutely destroyed inside, then we set off to the underworld.

******************************************=|.=

Yes, I am sad enough to have started writing this after reading only two books, and after lazily working on it, and actually _not _working on it again till the I was defending you thing, cause when I worked on it then, well let's just say the only books I haven't read now are numbers five, and seven. Yes, I am sad, but I hope the chapter was as sad as me…


End file.
